


Come home with me

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how Will imagined his rescue plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vem pra casa comigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788260) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> This was written for an anon request, #19 from a phrases list, "Come home with me".

Will still felt a bit dizzy, and was too disoriented to stand up just yet, but it was good to be awake again. When he put himself under, it was a leap of faith, he trusted the others to keep him safe and find a way to keep Whispers away from his mind. It took them nearly two months to find a solution, and Kala had apologized through Riley for taking this long. He wished he could have seen her when he said how grateful he was, but for the time being, he couldn’t. The only solution they had found so far, and one they all hoped was temporary, was to cut him off completely from the sensorial abilities that allowed them to communicate. It was a drug, a sedative, and a powerful one at that. Kala had explained everything, using Riley's face, he would feel different, maybe a bit dizzy or aerial, until he got used to it. Still, better than sleeping his life away to keep the others safe.

That had been a few hours ago, and he was still trying to get used to the idea that he couldn’t connect with the others. At least Riley was there with him, he wasn’t sure he could bear being entirely alone again.

“You know, I thought I was going there to rescue you. That we would run and I would ask you to come home with me, and we would be safe. Funny how plans have a tendency not to work as we expect them to,” he said when she came back with a soup bowl for him. After so long in a coma, eating was just one more thing he would have to get used to again.

“You did save me, not just when you helped me escape. I had given up, saving you gave me propose to keep going until I found reason within me to push forward.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, but she was smiling, so he smiled back at her. “Where are we? I assume going to either of our homes was too dangerous.”

“Yes, we considered if going to one of the others would be safer, but we couldn’t be certain that Whispers couldn’t use that to get to them. Finally, we chose France, it’s near enough for Wolfgang to come to help us, but not an obvious place to look for us.”

Will nodded, agreeing. “It’s a good plan. But maybe it would be better if I didn’t know the city, we can’t know if this drug will keep working.”

Riley set the bowl at the nightstand, and knelt in bed with one leg, getting close to Will and framing his face. “You are safe now. Kala assured us that it would be fine, and she is still working on a way to close you only to visits from outside the cluster. I know what you are feeling, because I was also afraid that they would use me to get to you, but we won't let this happen.”

She kissed him, it was different now that he couldn’t feel her in his mind, but it still brought him comfort. He trusted his cluster unconditionally, and if they said he was safe, he would believe it. He just hoped he could soon connect with them again.


End file.
